LOL
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Nunca uses los acrónimos con una mujer - Rikai Fanfic. One-Shot


Un fanfic que encontré al divagar en DeviantArt, se llama **_LOL- Rikai_ by _BurningGlory,_**como estaba en inglés quise traducirla, espero haberlo hecho bien.

* * *

Siempre pensé que no le agradaba.

_De hecho creí que **me odiaba**_.

_Me despreciaba._

Siempre se estaba riendo de mí, cuando cometía un error, o hacía una tontería, o decía algo estúpido.

Todo comenzó desde el día que lo conocí.

Y aún sucedió cuando regresó a las islas después de un largo tiempo.

Miren, Riku siempre ha sido mi amigo.

A veces se quedaba en silencio, otras, era sarcástico, y su humor era de mala muerte.

Pero él era mi amigo.

Uno de los amigos más cercanos que podía tener.

El único defecto que tenía era su uso excesivo de acrónimos .

Comenzó cuando recién lo conocí.

"Riku!" Exclamó Sora, mi primer amigo, señalando a un niño de cinco años con los ojos verdes y el pelo de plata. "Ella es Kairi!" Me señaló

"H- Hola ..."Dije en un susurro tímido, caminando hacia el niño, ya que estábamos lejos de él.

Pero tropecé y caí al suelo, lastimándome mi rodilla desnuda.

"¡Ay!" Exclamé cuando sentí el el suelo en mi piel.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos, mirando la pequeña llaga sangrante de mi rodilla.

Él no dijo nada.

Riku, por su parte, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "lol". (laugh out loud = Reirse a carcajadas)

Lloré ese día, cuando nadie me miraba.

Mi nuevo "amigo" estaba destinado a reírse cuando me lastimara ... Él siempre me decía lo mismo, de la forma más dulce que podía.

Lo que me hizo sentir peor. Yo era la única a la que le decía eso.

Lloraba cuando era más pequeña y él me decía eso. Cuando era un poco mayor, sólo rodaba los ojos y ponía una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando él y Sora volvieron a las islas, me indigné.

"Lol", fue lo único que dijo después de que traté abrazarlo, aunque él se apartó para que fallara.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Le pregunté, dándole una mirada que nunca supe que tenía.

"Lol", repitió, sonriendo.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Exclamé al tiempo en que le propinaba un golpe con fuerza suficiente para dejarle moretón en su ojo.

Me miró, sorprendido, y se alejó.

"¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de mí!" Pensé, sentada en el lugar secreto.

Después de quejarme un tiempo, me di cuenta que pude haber herido sus sentimientos, un poco ... me empecé a sentir _culpable_.

Con el ceño fruncido, me decidí a observar los dibujos en la pared hechos en los últimos años.

Había uno de Riku y yo tomados de la mano.

Me conmovió, supe que él debió haberlo dibujado, pero luego seguí una pequeña flecha apuntando hacia él y leí...

"Lol."

Estaba enojada.

Y triste.

_La única razón, según recuerdo, que me obligó a estar cerca de Riku con su constante "Laugh out loud" era , no sólo para tener un amigo tan cercano, sino también, tal vez, un día, ser algo más_ que eso.

Y, él pensaba como una broma. Una idea divertida que le hacía reír a carcajadas; _lol_

Sentí un golpecito en el hombro. Al girar reconocí que era Riku.

Tuve que alzar mi cabeza todo lo que pude para mirarle a los ojos.

Él era alto.

"Lol, Kairi," dijo suavemente. Se frotó el ojo moreteado.

Tenía ganas de abofetearlo, pero en cambio, le dí un fuerte abrazo.

"Riku ..." , Le dije. "¿Por qué te sigues riendo de mí?"Le pregunté, asustada de mí misma por el coraje que tuve al decirlo después de todos esos largos años.

"¿Qué?" Riku preguntó, desviando su mirada

"Lol?" Le aclaré.

"Sí", dijo, mirando a otro lado para ocultar una sonrisa.

Lo ignoré

"... Vamos por un poco de hielo ese ojo" Dije, tomando su mano y lo saqué de allí.

Sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo y constantemente pedía disculpas. "Lo siento mucho!" Dije una vez más.

Rió.

"Está bien, Kairi," explicó, sinceramente sonriendo cuando dijo mi nombre.

"Lo siento," dije de nuevo.

"Lol", dijo.

"¿Por qué no solo te ríes a carcajadas?" Exclamé, impaciente, una vez más.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" aclaró poniendo la duda.

"Lol?" -Le pregunté, cruzando los brazos.

"Sí," dijo.

"Laugh out loud!" "Reirse a carcajadas" Grité. Sus ojos se abriron de asombro.

_"¿Eso es lo que significa?" __-gritó, casi se cae de su asiento a la arena por la impresión._

"¿Qué?" -Le pregunté, con la boca bien abierta. ¿Él no sabía eso?

"Yo. .. yo. .." Riku murmuró, alzando cada vez un poco su tono de voz.

_ "Pensé que significaba Lot of love (Mucho amor)"_


End file.
